Forum:Awesome Posts
In the RP's, plenty of awesome posts happen. Be it anything with The Velvet Avenger, or Jackal saying something about blowing bubbles up his ass. So, I suggest we put all epic posts here, there are a few rules. One, You may not nominate yourself, unless someone openly tell's you your post was awesome. Two, If you nominate someone, two more people have to agree with you. As a example, I shall put a post below as a example. Any posts above the line, will be epic. --Cerebral plague 23:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Rpt|Run4urLife! 00:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) "What?!? Did he just?!? What the hell?!? Well blow a bubble up my ass and call me Shirley. I did not see that one coming." Jackal murmured as he stared blankly at the departing Silas. He waved half-heartedly with his good hand and then reached down to heft Bren to his feet. "That bubble up the ass thing was a figure of speech. Don't even think of going near my ass unless I say otherwise." Jackal said resignedly to Maria as she took the unconscious Bren by the other arm and helped drag him away. He guessed that she wouldn't try to blow a bubble up his ass, but he wasn't taking any chances with a raider boss. ---- Rpt|Run4urLife! 00:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC)(another by run) Roy lumbered along, humming a disjointed song with no tune. Or maybe it had a tune for him. There was no way to tell with a dim-witted Super Mutant. There were manlings up ahead. Little uns with Bra Men pulling cars. Maybe they could be his friends. He was far enough away from New Reno not to be snipped by the men in the toes. (yes, all this misplaced wording is intentional, he only has INT 3) "Hullo!" Roy called to the Little Uns and their Bra Men. The little uns scattered, and readied their weapons. Roy walked up the road, but then they started shooting at him. "What!? Aww Hell no!" Roy lugged his minigun off his back and warmed it up, ammunition spooling to be fired from the barrels as they revved up to banging speedy. With a roar, the minigun came to life, juicing the first Little Un, and practically cutting the second one in half. The third man was busily shooting at Roy from behind a panicking Bra Men. So Roy shot the Bra Men and then shot the Little Un as the Bra Men fell over. ---- Solbur 11:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) (Tricycles get you brownie points) "AWW MAMA!" Johnny cried as he was launched from his tricycle, making a graceless skidding impact with the sand as parts of his commandeered vehicle scattered over his head. It was a good thing that a load of small children where holding up this vehicle, because it gave him time to catch up. It decidedly was not a good thing that he just so happened to ride along just in time to get in the way of an angry Super Mutant's hammer. Fortunately, the Med-X he'd just pumped himself with kept him from feeling any of the pain, while also preventing him from identifying any fractures or broken bones. He struggled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the Super Mutant, oblivious of the band of urchins who were now taking interest in his pockets. ---- (But where did this tricycle come from?) Johnny punched a nearby child in the face and stole his Red Ryder tricycle while he was crying in the dirt. "Catch ya later, kid!" He called out as he straightened his tie and pedalled off as fast as he could in the direction Ramo had went, the delirium of the Psycho and Med-X driving him on. ---- (And one by our very own Cerebral Plague) "There is no need citizen!" All of a sudden, The Velvet Avenger appeared! Running out to the combat faster then a bolt of lightning! Taking out his super duper blaster pistols, he aimed and fired, vaporizing those pesky Enclave! Soon enough, he was right next to the mercenary hero Bren Tenkage! Taking out his trusty power fist, a wham and a bam and the man next to him was knocked out faster then you can say Flamingo! Soon, he and the Mercenary leader were back to back, shooting up the Enclave, the evilest people in the wasteland! ---- Forum:Character Free Room. Just, everything in character free room. If your new to the site, read that. That's how we role, 24/7. ---- By Cerebral, from the Claw's Exile RP: Apparently Bren wanted to die. He was already paid, so he could run away at any time. So that is what he did. Bren had the stupidity to think that everyone was nice and friendly on the inside! Raiders, they just weren't loved enough! Super mutants, their like giant, green, teddy bears! Crusade, they just didn't get to know ghouls! Jack however, knew that a super mutant behemoth would use Bren like a toothpick. ---- Run4urLife!00:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC)// As if by some unseen command, the battle-lines parted between Johnson and Ranik. Johnson locked eyes with Ranik through his Tesla Armor helmet, while Ranik stared back through the lenses of his antiquated T-4x Medic Armor. Each knew that the other was burning fiery holes in the other's head with their gaze. They both seethed with hate, facing their respective sworn enemies. Johnson flourished his Okatana and drew a Desert Eagle in the other hand. He fired at Ranik as the Outcast moved to the left, returning fire with his shotgun. Each man's rounds bounced off the other man's armor. All but one. One of Johnson's bullets clipped Ranik's shoulder, penetrating his undersuit. Ranik fell to the ground, firing once more with his shotgun. The blast didn't penetrate Johnson's armor, but the sheer concussive force pitched him backwards like a super sledge. Johnson grunted as he forced himself back to his feet. Ranik snarled as he did the same. They moved towards each other. Ranik had that sick feeling of doom in his gut that had overtaken him at Fairfax. That feeling that he was going to die. He went for a punch at Johnson, who dodged, reversing the strike and answering with a kick to the thigh. Ranik staggered, and Johnson landed another punch on the venerable Outcast. Ranik's head swam as Johnson punched again and again. Only one thing stood out to him. A girl, back in California. He wanted to see her again. He had to see her again. He would see her again. With a roar of pent-up hate, rage, contempt and a reason to go on, Ranik pushed his body past its limits. Every muscle burned and every nerve-ending was set alight by the force with which he burst upwards into Johnson's chest. He sent the Warrior Weapon staggering, and before Johson could recover, Ranik had landed a kick, just like he had seen Jacob do to the Crusaders. Ranik followed up with a strike with his gun stock. The blow cracked Johnson's head backwards, but the Master Sergeant wasn't done yet. He kicked out at Ranik, desperation lending him strength as he sent Ranik sprawling. Johnson kicked Ranik's legs out from under him, and raised his Okatana to land a killing blow. "Last words, dog?" Johnson sneered. "Woof-fucking-woof!" Ranik responded as he fired his combat shotgun upwards into Johnson's groin. Just to be sure Johnson was dead. Ranik rolled to his feet and fired into Johnson's head until the drum clicked empty, and Johnson's head was smeared across the breach." ---- Run4urLife!21:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC)// Jacob stood up slowly as first. When he had finally settled into a decent balanced position, he looked around the room. He had watched Hennard break Dutch like a match. And he knew Hennard could do the exaact same thing to him. But it didn't matter now. Jacob didn't give a fuck. This stopped now. One death was enough. One death was too many. Jacob had few friends in this world, and now he was one short. He couldn't explain, or rationalize this anger welling up in him. This need to feel Hennard's lifeblood fountain over him. This need to gut Hennard, to tear him open and splay his entrails over the dirty ground. Jacob flexed his fingers around the grip of his Okatana, and drew Dutch's katana in his left hand. He spun them both through his grip as Hennard tore himself free of the wall and turned to face him. "This ends here monster. You'll come no further. You'll never see your father again. If I get the chance, I'll kill your father myself. And there's nothing you can do, because I'm gonna kill you. Right here, right now." Jacob snarled. His hands were shaking. His heart was pounding. He could feel every crack in the ground. He could feel the draft from the surface. He could hear everyone in the room breathing. That heightened sense of awareness, as a man faces death, one on one. He blinked slowly as Hennard began his gurgling laugh. Hennard moved forwards. Jacob stepped back. Gone was the clunky blocking and ducking of the earlier fight. Gone was that sense of nervousness. Gone was that niggling sense of "will I make it?" Jacob was in a state of utter calm. Every movement was fluid. Every defence redirected Hennard, forcing him off balance, making him correct himself, tiring him. Every attack was landed with dazzling precision, inflicting pain, but not shortening the fight. It was torture. Vaughton was right there, not three feet away, and Hennard couldn't lay a finger on him. Belton was cumbersome, unweildy, but he couldn't use his hands, Vaughton would cut them off. Jacob sidestepped another attack, whirling his Okatana round, slicing clean through Hennard's right hamstring. Hennard was halfway through turning to face Jacob as he fell to his knees. Jacob stabbed his Okatana through Hennard's chest, through the heart this time. Hennard dribbled blood as his vision began to blur. But then adrenaline surged through him. He gripped Vaughton's sword, holding tight. He raised Belton in the other hand, but Vaughton stepped clear of him, spinning round and slashing Dutch's katana across Hennard's neck. The blow didn't so much decapitate him as turn him into a Pez Dispensor. Jacob stooped to Hennard's body and wrenched his Okatana free of the beast's barrel chest, as the Chimera's blood leaked out onto the floor, his hollow eyes staring into nothing. For the first time in his life, Jacob didn't stoop to close the fallen foe's eyes. Hennard killed his friend. As far as Jacob was concerned, this one deserved to stare into oblivion for all eternity.